


Hell-something

by Baz



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baz/pseuds/Baz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a spoof on Hellraiser. </p><p>Whilst their house is being repaired, the angels have to rent a crappy house from a dodgy landlord. During their stay, Stocking discovers a shriveled up corpse in the attic. The corpse's name is Robert and Stocking falls in love with him. She even helps him to get his muscles and skin back.</p><p>But little does Stocking know about what she's getting herself into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell-something

HELL-SOMETHING

Panty, Stocking and Garter’s house was being repaired because it was wrecked by their last encounter with a ghost. So for the time being, the angels had to move into another house. The angels were kicked out of the last house they rented because they spent most of their money on booze, drugs, men and sweet, fattening foods (okay, that was just Stocking). They had no more dough for the rent so they had to move to another house.

The landlord was a real sneaky motherfucker who gave people cheap, crappy houses to rent. For the angels, he gave them a house that belonged to a little known sadomichachist called Robert Flanagan, who had seemed to disappeared from the face of the Earth somehow.

Garter was away at the choir boys’ camp for the weekend, so the angels had this rental house to themselves.

The landlord gave the angels and Chuck a tour of this crappy, dusty two story house.

“This Robert Flanagan was a very eccentric character,” said the landlord. “He would travel the world experiencing all sorts of sadomasochistic torture for his pleasure.”

“Dude, I don’t get these sadomasochistic motherfuckers,” said Panty. “How do you get turned on by cutting you own dick off?”

Stocking decided to go upstairs to check out the bedrooms. She went into what was once Robert’s room and saw photographs of him and other women on the work desk.

Stocking couldn’t help but notice that Robert was quite a handsome fella. He looked like an ordinary man with black hair and ripped abs.

She spotted one of Robert and a goth girl together. He had his arms wrapped around the girl. Stocking picked up the photo and made her way downstairs.

“I see our Robert was quite the ladies’ man,” Stocking said to the landlord.

“Yeah, he had a thing for goth girls,” said the landlord. “As you know, goths like to slide their wrists and with him being a sadomasochist, that sparked something.”

Later, the landlord went away to leave the angels to get used to the house.

Stocking went into Robert’s room again. She couldn’t stop staring at the photo. She looked at the goth girl in the photo with jealousy. She opened up one of the drawers and took out a pair of scissors. She cut off the girl from the photo and it just had Robert on it. She stared at him with lust.

“Can I come in?” said Robert.

“Huh?” asked Stocking.

“Can I come in?”

In Stocking’s fantasy, she imagined that she was in the kitchen with Robert outside the door. He just stood there looking hot. She invited him in. He then stood in front of Stocking and looked into her eyes.

“You’re so beautiful, Stocking,” he said as he put his hand on her cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

 

Stocking closed her eyes with ecstasy. Then Robert placed his hands on the back of her head and slowly pulled her towards his mouth.

“Hey, dip shit!” barked Panty.

Stocking opened her eyes and was back in reality. She had been interrupted by Panty who was downstairs. She was barking orders at Brief who was moving the mattress up the stairs. It was really heavy and he sweated like crazy.

“Panty, this bed is really heavy,” whined Brief.

“Be a man, you faggot,” said Panty.

“Well, couldn’t you give me a hand?” asked Brief.

“Sure, I’ll give you a hand,” said Panty. “A hand job, once you finished moving this upstairs. NOW GET YOUR PASTY ASS MOVING, MICHAEL CERA!”

She gave him a right good kick up the ass as he struggled to get the mattress up the stairs. Panty grabbed a cane then climbed on top of the mattress. She started whipping Brief on the head.

“Move it, pube head!” she ordered.

Stocking needed to go somewhere private, so she decided to go to the attic. It was very gloomy and dusty. The window was very dirty and it hardly let any sunlight in the room.

But there was a key in the keyhole. Stocking locked it and she now had the chance to be alone with her fantasy.

In her imagination, she imagined that she and Robert were in a bedroom. He had his shirt off and she was in a black nightdress. He took out a switchblade knife and cut off one of the straps of Stocking’s dress. She moaned with ecstasy yet again. Robert then cut the other strap off and the dress slid down to the floor bearing Stocking's body. Robert then took off his jeans. Then they got on the bed and started to have mad, passionate sex.

In reality, Stocking put her hand down her skirt and started masturbating to the fantasy.

In the fantasy, she and Robert were nearly ready to climax. Stocking moaned with pleasure.

In reality, Stocking was about to climax too…..

“Stockin’! Stockin’!”

“Fuck!” grunted Stocking in frustration. She pulled her hand out and unlocked the door. She opened it and saw Panty.

“WHAT?” demanded Stocking.

“Dude, what are you doing in there?” asked Panty.

“The fuck should you care,” said Stocking. “What do you want?”

“Have you got any tampons?” asked Panty.

“Don’t you have any?” asked Stocking.

“Er, I keep forgetting to buy some,” said Panty. “I was just riding the mattress and it was my time of the month.”

Stocking could hear Brief screaming downstairs.

“You oughta see what Geek Boy looks like,” laughed Panty. “He looks like Carrie.”

Drip.

A small drop came out of Panty and hit the floor.

Don’t worry. It’s just a small drop folks. You know, like in Ginger Snaps.

“Alright, I’ll give you one of mine," said Stocking. "But afterwards, we’re going to the store so that you can get some yourself."

“Dude, what is up with vaginas bleeding every month?” asked Panty. “What gives? Seriously? What the fuck?”

And with that, the angels left the room.

 

The small drop of blood was just laying on the floor. But after a few seconds, it started to sink through the floorboards.

After Panty used one of Stocking’s tampons, the girls got into See Through and drove to the store.

Now that the house was empty, the small drop of blood went through the floorboards of the attic and arrived into another room. There was blood, bones and organs lying on the floor. The blood dripped onto the organs and as if by magic, the heart started to beat on it’s own. The blood then dripped onto what appeared to be bones of someone’s limbs. They appeared to be moving.

Like a magic act, the bones started to join together like a jigsaw puzzle, there also appeared to be tissue forming around the bones. The whole body of this person was coming alive! As it was finally regenerated, it let out a mighty roar!

 

 

 

 

 

Later, the angels came back with 2 men, who Panty was going to fuck. They all went inside the house and Panty ran upstairs with the men to her room. Stocking decided to go back into the attic to have her own sexual activity with her hand.

But as she entered the attic. There was a funny smell. She looked around the room. It was dim, that she couldn’t see that well. The lightswitch didn’t seem to work either. She noticed that there was a massive hole in the floor. Then she thought she saw something in the corner. She walked over to see what it was. And what she saw scared the life out of her. She yelped as she pulled one of her stockings off and turned it into a katana.

What she saw the shriveled body of a man. He looked at her.

“What the fuck are you?” asked Stocking.

“Don’t be frightened,” said the body. “Don’t be scared of me.”

Stocking looked at him.

“What are you?” she asked.

“I am Robert Flanagan, the owner of this house,” he answered.

Stocking lowered her katana down.

“What happened to you?” she asked.

“I had sent my soul to Hell,” answered Robert. “My body was torn apart and was kept in the room underneath this one. Your sister’s blood brought me back to life.”

“Whoa,” said Stocking.

“I need more blood to be complete,” said Robert. “I need blood soon, or they’ll come looking for me.”

“Who?” asked Stocking.

“The Cenobites,” said Robert.

“Er, well that was all my sister’s menstrual blood for this month,” said Stocking. “And I had mine a week ago. But what about goat’s blood?”

“Goat’s blood?” asked Robert.

“Those goth kids at 'Rag, Shag and Moo-Moos' keep pestering me to buy goat’s blood,” said Stocking. “Will that do?”

“I suppose,” said Robert.

“I’ll come back in 20 minutes, okay?” asked Stocking.

“That’ll do,” said Robert.

So Stocking left the attic, left the house and drove off in See Through.

Back in the attic, Robert could hear the threesome going on in Panty’s room due to the house having thin walls. He felt very turned on.

_Shame I don’t enough blood, tissue and flesh so that I could join in_ , he thought to himself.

The shagging stopped for a moment.

“Dude, what the fuck?” asked Panty.

“I’m sorry, too much drink,” said one of the men.

“Motherfucker, not again,” groaned Panty. “You’ve pissed four times already.”

“I’m sorry, but when nature calls……,” said the man. "Time to empty the old bladder."

Robert opened the door slightly as he saw the man leaving Panty’s room. He was just on his way over to the bathroom.

“Help me!” Robert called to the man.

The man stopped and looked over at the attic door.

“Help me, please,” pleaded Robert.

The man curiously went over to the attic door and peered inside. It was then Robert grabbed him and pulled him into the attic. The man screamed very loudly.

Panty and the other man were in bed. They could hear his screaming.

“Yeah, that’s what happens when you drink too much, fuckwad!” Panty called to the man. “Your dick feels like it’s on fire.”

So, she decided to shag the other man without him.

In the attic, Robert started to get muscles on his body. His plan was forming into action.

Back in Panty’s room, Panty had finished shagging the second fella and wondered what was keeping the first guy.

“Did he flush himself down the toilet or what?” asked Panty.

“He’s probably playing that game of ‘Hide and Go Fuck’,” said the second man.

“Well, you can go look for him, cos I came already,” said Panty as she picked up a magazine of “Dicks Around The World” from the table beside her.

The man decided to go look for his friend.

As he left the room, he could hear Robert from the attic door saying “Excuse me. Excuse me.”

Curiously, the man went over to the door, thinking that his friend was putting him on. He went inside the room and the door slammed. He let out a massive scream.

Back in her bedroom, Panty was reading her magazine as she heard the noise.

“Jesus, what is up with men and their dicks anyway?” she asked herself.

She then continued to read her magazine.

“In India, some men can wrap their dicks around poles.”

She looked at the photograph and her eyes widened with amazement.

“Dude……. whoa……….. think of the possibilities.”

A while later, Stocking arrived back at the house with a small blood bag. She entered the house and went up to the attic. Since she couldn’t see very well in the very dim room, she didn’t notice that Robert’s muscles had grown back on his body.

“I got the blood,” she said.

“Thank you,” said Robert.

“I’m going to go get a light bulb,” said Stocking as she left the room.

A minute later she came back with a light bulb and changed the old one. She switched the light on and saw the new body of Robert. He was all muscle and his blood was circulating again.

“That blood sample really worked,” he lied. “Every drop of blood puts flesh on my bones. And the best part is I’m hurting. My nerves are beginning to work again.”

“That’s great,” said Stocking.

Robert then shivered.

“However, I am cold.”

Stocking went downstairs and opened up the store room cupboard. She got out two heaters. She brought them up the stairs. Panty was in the kitchen. She wondered what was Stocking doing with them. And who was she talking to in the attic?

Stocking also went into Robert’s room. She took his clothes out of the wardrobe.

In the attic, Stocking had the two heaters on. She put a cigarette in her mouth and lit it. The muscled body of Robert was in his clothes.

“Tell me, Stocking. Do you find me strange? Nightmarish?” he asked.

“No,” said Stocking breathing out some smoke. “I think…… I think you look hot!”

She had a smile on her face. We all know how eccentric Stocking is. Remember, she did fall in love with a disgusting ghost after all.

The skinless Robert went over to Stocking and took the cigarette from her. He smoked it and looked at her in the eyes.

"I can taste that," he said. “Now all we need is some skin."

They looked at each other in the eyes and leaned over to each other to kiss. That was until the door flew open and it was Panty.

“I knew you were talking to someone…………” she began.

Then she saw the skinless Robert.

“Robert, this is my sister Panty,” said Stocking.

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance,” said Robert.

But Panty just looked at Robert in horror. She also felt sick.

Stocking and Robert were outside the door of the bathroom. They could hear Panty vomiting.

This had been going on for 15 minutes. The door opened and Panty was about to come out until she saw the skinless Robert again. She ran back inside and slammed the door. She continued to vomit more.

Chuck was sniffing around Robert. He then bit onto his leg trying to get a good chunk of meat off from him. Stocking took of one of her stockings and turned it into a katana. She sliced Chuck in half with it.

“I have an idea,” she said.

In the kitchen, Stocking found the first aid. She opened it and took out a roll of bandages. She wrapped the bandages around Robert’s hands and face. Robert then put on a pair of sunglasses. He and Stocking looked at each other again and decided to kiss romantically. Panty had finally finished vomiting as she went down to the kitchen. She then saw Stocking and Robert kissing. This caused her to be sick again. She ran back upstairs to the bathroom to vomit some more.

Later, Robert decided to make dinner for the angels. Panty just sat there at the table traumatised over what she saw. Robert was cooking beef. He gave Panty a plate with the beef on it. But some of his blood dripped onto it.

“Er, sorry about the blood,” he said.

Panty just pushed the plate away from her. Chuck jumped on the table and ate it instead.

“Now, I shall tell you my story,” said Robert as he gave Stocking her plate of beef.

He sat down at the table. One the table, there was a small black box that was no bigger than a Rubik's cube. It was made of metal and had weird golden marking on it. They looked Satanic.

“This box opens gateways to Heaven and Hell,” he said. “It shows you the pleasures of sadomasochism. I have always heard of it. I travelled around the world looking for it. I spotted it in Morocco. It cost me a fortune. But I didn’t care. When I came back here, I sat on the floor of the attic in a ring of candles…..”

“What if you farted?” asked Panty.

“What?” asked Robert.

“What if you farted whilst sitting in the ring of candles?” asked Panty. “Blow the whole fuckin’ house up.”

Robert just continued.

“So, I started to solve the puzzle of the……..”

“And what one of the candles blew out?” interrupted Panty. “Wouldn’t you have to start all over again?”

“Panty, shut the fuck up,” said Stocking.

“So I finally solved the puzzle and the Cenobites appeared,” said Robert.

“Cenobites?” asked Stocking.

“Some call them angels, others call them demons,” said Robert. “They showed me horrible but beautiful things. They hung me in the air with hooks going through my back. It was wonderful.”

Panty is disgusted by all of this.

“DUDE, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU GET OFF ON PAIN?”

“Panty, stop being a cunt,” said Stocking.

“So, they brought my soul to Hell and tore my body apart. They left my organs and bones all over the place in the room underneath the attic,” finished Robert. “And it was your blood, Panty, that brought me back to life again.”

Stocking gave Panty a cold stare of jealousy.

That night, Panty was in her bedroom. She was listening to Stocking and Robert having sex. She didn’t mind listening to her sister fuck somebody, but with a skinless man. Gross.

A few hours later, Panty was asleep. She then woke up as someone had crept into her room. It was Robert. Panty jumped. She took off her panties and turned it into her pistol. She pointed it at Robert.

“Hello, Panty,” Robert said sexilly.

“Back off, motherfucker or so help me, I’ll blow you cock off!” shouted Panty.

Robert laughed.

“I’m afraid that your panty powers won’t kill me,” he said. “You see, I am not a ghost.”

He walked over the bed and stroked Panty’s hair.

“You are so beautiful, Panty,” he said. “You see, whilst I was in Hell, I was hearing about you. I quite admire your body of work.”

He then grabbed her arms. Panty was getting more alarmed.

“Help! Stock…….”

But Robert covered her mouth and shushed her.

“Please, Panty, don’t destroy the moment,” he said as leaned over to kiss.

And Panty kissed him back. With a Glasgow kiss that is, right on his nose. He yelped as he stumbled backwards. Panty got out of bed and ran to the door. But Robert grabbed her arm and threw her over to the wall.

“Come to Daddy!” he said.

Stocking then entered the room.

“What the fuck is going on?” she asked. “Robert?”

Robert immediately started to play the role of the victim.

“Panty! Get off me! What do you think you’re doing?”

He pretended that he was the one being attacked by Panty.

“I was just on my way to the bathroom and she saw me,” he lied. “She grabbed me and tried to have her way with me!”

Stocking looked at her sister.

“You fuckin’ bitch!” she shouted. “You knew that I saw him first and you couldn’t keep your pussy away from him.”

Panty tried to explain.

“Stocking, he’s fuckin’......!”

“I DON’T WANNA HEAR IT!” bellowed Stocking. “You are out of here tomorrow morning!”

She went over to the weeping Robert.

“I know. I know,” she comforted him. As they left the room, Robert gave Panty a crafty stare that said “Gotcha”. The anger in Panty was really boiling.

Morning came along and Panty had packed up her stuff in a box.

“Where would I live?” she asked Stocking who was at the kitchen table smoking a cigarette.

“I dunno, just fuck some guy and live with him for a while,” said Stocking. “And don’t even think about taking See Through.”

Stocking had her hand on the table. The keys of the car were underneath her palm.

Heartbroken, Panty sighed sadly as she went back upstairs to get her box of things. She lifted up the box and walked past Stocking’s room which had Robert in it.

“Good riddance to bad rubbish, I always say,” said Robert with a crafty smile.

Panty entered the room.

“This isn’t over, motherfucker,” she said.

“Well, your sister is in for a surprise,” said Robert. “And the best part is you can’t stop me.”

Panty then noticed the small box lying on the bedroom table. She ran over to the table and grabbed the box.

“No, give it back!” cried Robert.

But Panty had ran out of the room with it. Robert got up and chased her down the stairs, but he wasn’t fast enough. Panty ran out of the house and dashed off as fast as she could. Robert stood at the window in despair.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!” he bellowed.

Panty ran like the wind down the street. She ran away from the hideous nightmare that was with her sister in that house. As she ran, all she could think about was Robert trying to have his way with her. It looped over and over like a broken record.

As she ran, she tried to think about what to do.

She didn’t want to stop running. In fear that Robert could be after her. So she continued to run until she was so exhausted that she collapsed to the ground.

Her body lay on the pavement.

“Are you alright?”

Panty’s eyes opened as she found herself in a hospital room.

“Huh?” she asked.

“Are you alright?” asked the doctor that was beside her.

Panty saw that she was in bed.

“What happened?” she asked.

“You collapsed on the pavement,” answered the doctor. “Your friend found you and brought you in.”

Panty looked to the other side of the room. She frowned,

“Oh shit,” she said.

“Hi, Panty,” said Brief with a big smile.

A few minutes later, the doctor had left Panty and Brief alone and she told him the whole story.

“It was fuckin’ horrible,” groaned Panty. “He had no skin! He looked like Robbie Williams in that music video. The one Stocking tricked me into watching. I was masturbating to Robbie takin’ his gear off, and then he took off his skin! Stockin’ found it hilarious. I gave her a Chinese burn she’ll never forget.”

“Talk about stripping off for the camera,” said Brief.

He then picked up the box and started to twist it like a puzzle.

“So this is a key to a gateway or something,” he asked.

“Yeah,” said Panty. “That sick fuck wants it so bad. I dunno why.”

Another few minutes later, Brief was in a chair still twisting the box like a Rubik’s cube. He was so keen on completing the puzzle. Curious to know which end was going to move next.

“Dude, you’re like one of those artistic kids,” said Panty.

“You mean ‘Autistic’ kids,” said Brief.

“Whatever, you’re retarded as fuck anyway,” said Panty.

Brief somehow cracked a sort of move on the box. It looked like it was going to open by itself.

Then the room went dark accompanied by the sound of thunder.

“What the fuck?” asked an alarmed Panty.

Brief started to panic wildly.

A blue flash filled the room and then faded to reveal 3 figures. All of them were dressed in tight S and M like latex and each face had a different appearance. One had grids all over his head with a needle in each corner. In total, he had about 30 needles. The second figure was a demonic looking face with his bottom lip torn off to reveal his lower teeth which all crooked and awful looking……

“Dude must be British,” said Panty.

And the final figure was a big fat head with sun glasses, which actually made Panty start to giggle.

“You opened the box, so you must come with us, oh ginger one,” said the Needleheaded figure.

“B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but I didn’t- it’s just a puzzle box!” stammered Brief.

“Oh no stammering please,” said Needlehead. “You’re like a ginger King George VI. You’ve opened it and so you must come with us!”

“Panty, help me!” cried Brief. “Panty?”

Panty was in fits of laughter. The three figures were puzzled.

“What is so funny, oh blonde village bicycle?” asked Needlehead.

“Your buddy, he looks like a shriveled cock!” laughed Panty with tears rolling down her cheeks.

The fatheaded one looked offended. He actually did like look a shriveled penis.

“Maybe we should turn the heat on, that should help!” laughed Panty.

Needlehead and the “British looking” one also began to laugh. But after a few seconds, they got back to business.

“SILENCE!” bellowed Needlehead.

The bellow was so powerful that it startled Panty and she stopped laughing.

“Your Scottish friend has released us from the labyrinth,” said Needlehead. “So he must endure the true art of sadiomichist pleasure…..”

“What the fuck happened to your nipples?” asked Panty.

On Needlehead’s chest there two holes from where his nipples used to be.

“We have all heard about the box and have opened it,” he said. “Previous cenobites have brought us to the labyrinth and turned us into our forms that you see us as now.”

Panty thought for a moment. If Robert gets his hands on the box, he could open the labyrinth and turn Stocking into a cenobite!

“There’s this dude, Robert Flanagan,” began Panty. “He was brought back to life and now he’s hiding from you guys. How about if bring you back Robert, you could take him instead of Geek Boy here.”

Needlehead looked at Panty and said “Very well. Take us to Robert Flanagan and we shall bring him back with us. But if you cheat us, we’ll tear your friend’s soul apart!”

“Here that, Geek boy?” said Panty. “If we don’t give them Robert, they’ll tear your asshole apart.”

“I said ‘soul’,” said Needlehead. “Why is everything always sex to you?”

It was now evening and back at the house, Robert was pounding on the kitchen wall with frustration.

“If I don’t get that box back, we’re fucked!” he cried.

“Maybe Chuck could find her,” said Stocking.

She picked up Chuck and brought him down to the basement. Panty’s unwashed panties were in a basket. They were all wet from her…… ahem. Stocking put on a rubber glove and pulled one of the panties out of the basket. She held her nose as she did this. Chuck sniffed the panty and started to go berserk.

“Okay, Chuck, find the box that Panty stole,” ordered Stocking.

Chuck shot out of the window like a rocket and zoomed down the street in the speed of light.

Panty and Brief were walking down the street toward the house. Chuck then zoomed up and appeared right in front of them.

“Oh hi, Chuckster,” said Panty.

Chuck opened his mouth and swallowed the box off Panty’s hand. He then ran back to the house like Sonic The Hedgehog.

“Oh no, if the skinless fuck gets ahold of that box, Stocking’s done for,” thought Panty as she and Brief ran towards the house.

There was a policeman at the house. He was talking to Stocking in the kitchen.

“It’s seems that your priest Garterbelt has been causing a bit of a stir at the choir boys’ camp,” he said. “I don’t want to be graphic……. but lets just say…….. ahem, he was doing his best George Michael impression.”

“Don’t follow,” said Stocking looking puzzled.

Just then Stocking had a call on her Smartphone.

“Do you mind?” she asked the policeman.

“No, go ahead,” he said.

Stocking left the kitchen and went into the sitting room. As she took the call, she didn’t see Robert sneaking up from behind the policeman and pulling out his handgun from the holster. He pointed it at the policeman and forced him to come upstairs with him.

“Hello,” asked Stocking on the phone.

“Don’t let Robert get the box!” answered Panty on the other end.

“Oh fuck off, Lindsay Lohan,” said Stocking. “Have you found a place to stay yet?”

“DON’T LET ROBERT GET THE……”

Stocking just turned her phone off. She was tired of Panty going on like that. Robert came back downstairs and opened the front door. He pretended that the policeman was leaving.

“Thank you, officer. Goodbye!”

He closed the door and went into the sitting room. Stocking noticed that his bandages were not only gone, but that his skin had returned.

“Your skin, it’s back,” said a delighted Stocking.

“I had found some blood still left in that bag you gave me,” lied Robert. “I’m free and we can be together.”

Chuck had returned with the box. He jumped through the sitting room window. Robert took the box off him.

“And I have wonderful, wonderful things to show you,” he said as he began to twist the box completing the puzzle.

After many twists and turns, there was a rumble. And then the wall suddenly began to split in half. He opened like an automatic door to reveal a long corridor made of grey stone. Stocking was amused. Robert held out his hand and Stocking took it. They both walked down the corridor.

The corridor lead them to an incredible sight. They were on top a labyrinth. It was about as big as a football field.

“This is amazing,” she said. “So gothic. I could live here forever.”

“Yes, you could,” said Robert with a rather evil smirk.

He then pushed Stocking who staggered backwards into a black marble sort of coffin that was sticking out of the ground.

“Robert, what are you doing?” she asked.

Robert gave her an evil glare.

“I’m going to turn you into a cenobite,” he said. “I will bring Hell on Daten City and you will be by my side.”

The coffin slid back into the ground.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!” wailed Stocking as she disappeared.

Robert walked over to another coffin sticking from the ground. He went inside it slid down to the ground too.

Panty and Brief had made it to the house, but the 3 figures were there waiting for them.

“You’re too late,” said Needlehead. “Robert has opened the labyrinth and will now reek Hell on Daten City.”

The house then suddenly exploded into a huge fire. Chunks of the house flew everywhere. And out of the flames appeared about 100 cenobites. Previous ones that opened the box and became what they were now.

They immediately ran out of the wreck and ran into the city. They started to cause chaos by hitting people by hitting them with chains.

“They are trying to give people pleasure by giving them pain,” said Needlehead.

Panty took out her pistol and began firing at the cenobites, but no avail.

“They’re not ghosts, oh blonde bimbo,” said Needlehead. “Just find us Robert Flanagan or else your city is truly fucked!”

And with that, the three figures vanished.

“Wait, how do I defeat Robert if I can’t use my gun?” Panty suddenly cried.

No luck. They had gone.

Panty was lost. What was she to do?

“Hi Panty,” said Stocking’s voice behind Panty.

She turned around and saw that Stocking was all dressed in black latex. She was also bald and had a diamond shaped wound on her neck.

“Stockin’?” asked Panty in disbelief.

“It’s my new look, Panty,” answered Stocking. “Like it? Robert did this to me. Oh the joys of pain. It’s fuckin’ better than sex.”

“Your neck,” said Panty.

“Yeah, look what I can do,” said Stocking as she put a cigarette in the hole. She lit it and smoked it through the hole in her neck.

“I’m like that old lady from Beetlejuice. Now, if you’ll excuse me, Robert awaits.”

Stocking ran into the city to join the fun.

Panty then realised who could she turn to. But she wasn’t going to like it.

She and Brief arrived at City Hall, home of none other than the Deamon sisters. She told them everything. From outside the window, they could see the cenobites terrorising the city. People were being whipped by the chains. Most of them ran away from the cenobites.

“Okay, how do I stop them?” Panty asked Scanty and Kneesocks.

“You must find the box and close it,” answered Scanty.

“All of the cenobites will be gone,” said Kneesocks. “All of them.”

Panty then realised something.

“Even Stockin’?” she asked.

The Deamon sisters looked at her.

“Especially Stocking,” they answered.

On the elevator ride back down, Panty was in despair. She could save the city, but could lose her sister too. When the elevator stopped, the doors opened and they walked out.

The two of them sat in See Through. They sat there for a good 20 minutes in silence. Panty had her head down, still traumatised at the thought of losing her sister. Then she looked at the city in peril.

She had to save the city even if it meant by sacrificing her sister.

She took a deep breath and decided to start the car.

She drove into the city where cenobites of all shapes and appearances were attacking the citizens with chains. From above the city, everybody thought they saw a blimp. But it wasn’t. From above the city there appeared to be a massive cenobite about 70 feet tall. It had chains hanging down from his suit. He looked like a jellyfish. The cenobite was actually Robert!

“Oh hello, Panty Anarchy,” he said. “Join the party, become a cenobite. Don’t be afraid to try new things.”

From around his neck, he wore a chain with the box attached to it.

From the chains that hung from him, Panty could see other cenobites gripping onto them. One of the cenobites hanging was Stocking. She was swinging around like Jane from Tarzan. She swung around See Through.

“Don’t knock it till you tried it, sis!” she cried.

Just then, the three main cenobites who Panty met in the hospital suddenly appeared.

“Robert Flanagan!” cried Needlehead.

“Oh not you bastards again!” cried Robert.

“You have brought Hell on Daten City and you must pay!” cried Needlehead. “Back to Hell with you!”

Just then, the chains hanging from Robert started to stretch apart on their own. Robert screamed in pain as the chain started to pull his skin. He howled even more as he was now a big stretched piece of skin. The chains pulled at him more and more and more and more. He couldn’t escape. This was it for him.

“Jesus wept!” he said as he was pulled apart into one big mess of skin, chains, latex and bones.

The three main cenobites looked at Brief.

“You get to stay here, oh Scottish one,” said Needlehead.

The box fell down from the sky and landed beside See Through. Panty got out of the car and went over to the box. She picked it up and looked at her sister, the cenobite.

She didn’t want to close the box but had no choice.

“I’m sorry, Stockin’,” she said as she began to twist the box, closing it shut. All the cenobites screamed as they disappeared in a yellow flash.

As the flash died down, all of the cenobites had vanished. The city was free. Everyone cheered. But Panty was upset.

Her sister was gone.

Gone forever.

A police car came up and stopped by her. The back door opened and Garter came out.

“Good work, Panty,” he said. “The police let me go on account that would agree to do some community service.”

He looked at the depressed Panty. Garter asked her what was wrong an Panty told him about Stocking. He then walked over and hugged Panty.

“I’m sorry, Panty,” he said.

Panty gripped onto him for a long time. She had never felt as depressed as she did now.

The angels’ house was repaired again and Panty, Garter and Chuck moved back in.

Panty went up to her bedroom and just got into bed.

Depressed.

She didn’t want to do anything at all.

She was nothing without Stocking.

Nothing.

For a whole week spent her time walking around Daten City with a broken heart. Every she went reminded her of Stocking. The Candy shop, the ice cream parlour, the goth shop “Rag, Shag and Moo-moos”, the underground nightclub, the vampire club, everywhere.

And when she came back in the house again, all she did was stand in Stocking’s room just staring at it for hours and hours and hours.

She didn’t talk to anyone for a week.

There was no point.

At all.

That was until, one day, lightning came from the heavens and burst through the ceiling of Panty’s room. It hit Chuck and electrocuted him. He spat out a small piece of paper. Panty picked it up and read it.

It said “Open the box”.

Panty had brought back the box to her room after the cenobite incident. She was glad she brought it back.

The paper had a list of instructions of how to open it. Following the instructions, Panty started to twist and turn the puzzle.

After she had completed the puzzle, there was a blue flash and the 3 main cenobites appeared. There were also joined by four other people.

Panty was in delight.

It was Stocking, in her original form, and the three men who Robert killed.

“Sugar tits!” cried Panty.

“Cuntface!” cried Stocking.

The two of them hugged each other.

“We brought your sister back because she can’t be a cenobite after all,” said Needlehead. “She’s an angel.”

“Besides, it’s kinda boring as shit down there,” said Stocking. “Yeah, it’s all cool goth stuff but there’s no candy. And we all know Stocking likes her candy.”

 

"And she also requested to bring back Robert's victims," continued Needlehead.

 

"Thank you," said the three victims.

“Thank you guys,” Panty said to the Cenobites. “Hey, what if you guys want to turn back to normal again?”

“Fuck that shit!” said Needlehead. “We enjoy pain, don’t we ‘British looking dude’ and ‘Stumpy’?

British looking dude and Stumpy nod their heads and look at at the sniggering Needlehead.

“I’m sorry, that joke still gets me,” laughed Needlehead. “Close the box and we’ll be gone. Bye bye.”

“Bye dudes,” said the angels as Panty closed the box. And with that, the cenobites vanished in a flash.

“Now all we need to do is send this to two people,” said Panty.

The Deamon sisters got a package the next morning. They opened it and saw it was the box. They laughed.

“Let’s get rid of it sister,” said Scanty.

“Let’s use the cannon,” said Kneesocks.

From the roof of City Hall, there was a huge cannon that fire an object from country to country. The sisters put the object inside the cannon and fired it into the sky.

“Where do you think it’ll land, sister?” asked Kneesocks.

“Who knows, Kneesocks,” said Scanty. “Who knows.”

A fortnight later, the creepy landlord from the beginning was on holiday in Indonesia. He was in a market place looking around for things to buy. He then spotted a man sitting at a table with things to to sell. The landlord spotted an object that he had been searching for a very long time.

The box that can open gateways to Heaven or Hell.

He went over to the seller.

“What’s your pleasure, sir?” asked the seller.

END

**  
  
  
**

 

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

 

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


End file.
